(Patty) Pour une histoire de poisson
by Takara Bune
Summary: Parce que c'était des pirates, tout simplement, l'aventure comportait des paramètres obscures qu'elle n'avait jamais compris – dont le fait d'aimer se taper dessus... Mais bon, pour le moment elle était en sécurité – bon sang, ils l'avaient sauvé ! - et par les couilles de Roger, le poisson était absolument succulent.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1. Le Poisson, la Gloire et la Richesse.**

L'endroit était paisible et seul le bruit des vagues, aujourd'hui calmes, rompait de temps à autre le silence. Derrière les hauts arbres - ceux-là si caractéristique de l'île - proche de la rive se trouvait un petit radeau amarré à un bout de bois grossièrement taillé et planté dans le sol. Dans ce rafiot au bois usé et quelque peu délabré se trouvait allongé une jeune fille. Le grand chapeau de paille qui cachait son visage et ses pieds nus posés nonchalamment sur la rambarde la faisait paraître endormie. Soudain, un remous fit légèrement trembler le bateau, et l'occupante du navire se redressa brusquement en poussant un cri.

« Enfin ! »

Elle se saisit d'un harpon et se campa sur ses deux jambes, presque accroupie, regardant attentivement l'eau autour d'elle.

L'origine des secousses sortit brusquement de l'eau. Un poisson. Assez gros. Avec dextérité, elle le transperça, avec assez de force pour être certaine de bien tenir sa proie. Elle le remonta sur son bateau en souriant largement, fière de son exploit.

Ce poisson n'était pas n'importe lequel, il s'agissait d'un spécimen relativement rare et qui ici, à Awa, était presque introuvable. Vivant dans l'eau de mer mais proche des berges, il était en outre pénible de le pêcher, car il était rapide et possédait la faculté de se dissimuler sans difficulté.

Et elle avait réussi. Le traînant hors du radeau, elle le glissa dans un sac ressemblant à un filet de pêche, qu'elle mis sur ses épaules – non sans peine, car le poisson était lourd – et entreprit de retourner à son village, d'un pas conquérant et victorieux. Elle traversa la forêt rapidement – elle en avait tellement l'habitude - et déboucha sur son patelin. Sous les regards estomaqués des habitants et parfois envieux – le village étant réputé pour la pêche, tous connaissaient le prix du trésor qu'elle allait pouvoir toucher en le vendant - elle gagna le bar et appela avec une grande vigueur :

« Mummy ! Viens voir ! »

Une grande et belle femme, avec un large bandeau autour de sa tête apparu de la cuisine avec un plateau dans les mains.

« Un instant ma chérie et je suis toute à toi. »

Elle virevolta jusqu'à une table et déposa trois verres :

« Voilà pour vous Messieurs ! Elle leur fit un grand sourire tandis qu'ils riaient bêtement – ils l'adulaient tous et son physique n'y était pas pour rien. Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon poussin ? »

Elle sortit le poisson sur une des tables :

« Regarde ce que j'ai pêché ! Génial non ?

- Oh, Patty chérie, ne laisse pas le poisson traîner sur la table s'il-te-plait, pense aux clients ! Ils en voient déjà toute la journée... »

Patty leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Dans ce village de pêcheur, il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pour ne pas s'intéresser à la pêche et c'était sa mère. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lui lancer une remarque acerbe, les clients du bar étaient déjà sur elle, touchant le poisson avec leurs grosses mains dévastatrices et après la félicitant à grands coups de poing sur l'épaule.

« Hey ! Ça suffit ! C'est mon poisson ! »

Elle n'avait probablement pas été entendue car cela n'empêchait pas les villageois de continuer et elle ne donnait pas cher de son omoplate, qui commençait à trop souffrir pour son propre bien. Elle aurait du cacher son trésor, les gens d'ici étaient des rustres, elle le savait très bien ! Elle entreprit alors de reprendre son poisson, n'hésitant pas à coller quelques claques par-ci par-là – au Diable les bonnes manières ! Et déguerpit dans la cuisine sans demander son reste. Tremblante de peur et de colère, elle fourra le poisson dans un des frigos du bar et ressortit voir ces grossiers personnages qu'elle connaissait depuis l'enfance, harpon à la main :

« Le prochain qui me dit bravo en essayant de me faire valdinguer à l'autre bout de la salle je l'enfourche sur mon arme ! »

Le silence se fit. Patty se redressa, bouffie d'orgueil à l'idée d'avoir enfin réussi à les faire taire quand des hurlements de rires retentirent partout dans la salle.

« Bwahaha ! Attention, Patty attaque !

- Elle risquerait de vous piquer !

- Bwahaha ! »

Elle soupira, vaincue, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de garder son sérieux. Leurs ricanements étaient tant communicatifs et elle avait tellement l'habitude de leurs taquineries à son égard qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à être crédible. Elle éclata de rire. Quand le sérieux revient peu à peu, un des villageois, Randle, un des plus grands pêcheurs du village prit la parole :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire de ton sacré poiscaille ?

- Le vendre, par Roger ! Je vais aller à Pucci, j'en tirerai probablement un bon prix ! Je vais devenir riche ! Avec un équipement de pêche à la pointe, un navire parfait, un...

- Tu vas pouvoir rembourser tes dettes ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire tandis que Patty grommela.

« Je pensais que tu aurais oublié...

- Et non ma petite, surtout que tu vas bientôt obtenir un joli petit pécule !

- Oh, je suis tellement fière de toi ma fille ! »

Pat' vit avec effarement sa mère fondre en larmes, clamant que sa fille deviendrait quelqu'un de respectable, qu'elle avait enfin fait ses preuves, qu'elle était la fierté de famille et qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir engendré une pareille enfant. En soupirant – ce genre de scène n'était pas rare, malheureusement pour elle – elle s'assit sur une chaise en tendant un mouchoir à sa mère, tandis que les ballots de pêcheurs à ses côtés hurlaient à nouveau de rire.

L'île d'Awa. C'était un petit village de pêcheurs, ridiculement minuscule dans Grandline, mais la vie y était agréable, et Patty était bien heureuse de vivre ici, sans problème et sans responsabilité majeure, hormis celle de pêcher un jour un beau poisson, chose qu'elle venait de réussir aujourd'hui. Avide de pouvoir récolter rapidement son argent, elle décida qu'elle prendrait le large dès le lendemain vers Pucci, la ville des Gourmets.

« Yosh ! J'ai l'éternal-pose, de quoi boire et manger, mon poisson, mon harpon, ma bourse... Je crois que c'est bon ! »

Le navire était petit mais largement suffisant pour elle tout seul. Randle avait fait preuve d'une grande gentillesse en lui prêtant et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Le voyage ne lui causerait donc à priori aucun problème ; le bateau était presque neuf – comparé à son vieux rafiot – et elle n'avait pas de doute quant à ses qualités de navigatrice, elle connaissait la mer par coeur et était déjà allée plusieurs fois à Pucci et les autres îles à proximité de cette dernière – le rare commerce qu'ils faisaient s'effectuant avec elles. Elle n'en aurait que pour quatre jours si les vents étaient favorables.

« Ne dépense pas tout là-bas gamine ! Tes parties de roulette doivent être remboursées ! »

Patty leva les yeux au ciel. Les jeux de hasard ne l'aimaient décidément pas et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de berrys qu'elle devait aux villageois, tant elle était endettée. De toute manière, son trésor vendu, elle pourrait les rembourser et jouer à la roulette toute sa vie sans avoir de nouvelles dettes. À priori.

« Je m'acquitterai de tout ce que je te dois, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Allez viens là gamine ! »

Tandis que Randle s'approchait un peu trop vite, elle s'accroupit rapidement afin d'éviter une des calottes dont lui seul avait le secret.

« Doucement le vioque, je veux pouvoir partir en bonne santé ! »

Ce dernier éclata de rire et l'enlaça, la portant comme si elle ne pesait rien, et l'étranglant comme le barbare bien vivant qu'il était.

« Randle, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit !

- Bwahaha ! Reviens-nous vite ! »

Patty lui sourit largement, lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule avant d'étreindre sa mère qui sanglotait de nouveau à propos de choses obscures dont elle seule avait le secret.

« C'est l'histoire de deux semaines tout au plus Mummy, je reviens vite !

- Alors dépêches-toi ma chérie ! Ne traîne pas ici ! Allez allez !

- Yosh ! C'est parti ! »

Patty levait l'ancre. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

« Oh bordel ! »

En se levant ce matin, Patty savait déjà que la journée allait être longue et surtout peu amusante ; les nuages qui noircissaient au fur et à mesure et le vent qui soufflait de plus en plus lui avaient ôté l'espoir d'une journée tranquille et elle savait qu'une tempête se préparait. Cela faisait trois jours qu'elle naviguait, jusqu'ici sans problème, malgré la brise qui n'était pas assez puissante pour la faire avancer aussi vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Et maintenant, de grosses bourrasques réveillaient la mer et les vagues montaient de plus en plus haut, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle allait se faire engloutir d'un moment à l'autre et ses talents de navigatrice ne lui servaient strictement à rien. Pour plus de sûreté elle attacha autour de sa taille une corde, elle-même fixée au mât du bateau, qui, quelle que soit sa valeur, commençait à trembler dangereusement.

« Oh Roger... »

Une secousse plus brusque que les autres la fit s'écraser lamentablement contre le sol. Elle se releva, sentant la panique la gagner. Elle retomba à genoux, et portant sa main à son visage, s'aperçut que son éternal-pose n'avait tout juste pas apprécié sa chute.

« Une putain de tempête ! Forcément ! »

Patty se releva et courut se jeter sur le gouvernail. Logiquement, elle était proche de Saint Poplar, et en allant vers le nord elle pourrait probablement y arriver sans trop de dégât. La jeune femme leva la barre, avant qu'une nouvelle vague ne vienne s'échouer sur le pont. Toussotant et recrachant de l'eau de mer, elle se mit à hurler :

« Hasard de merde ! Bordel ! »

Elle avait réussi. Elle était vivante. Épuisée, totalement épuisée, mais en bonne santé. Patty lâcha le gouvernail, qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains depuis ce qu'il lui semblait des jours. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de revoir la terre ferme. La tempête s'était calmée depuis quelques heures, sans quoi elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau vue l'état du navire, qui était tout juste bon à mettre à la décharge. Elle amarra son navire dans le petit port et posa avec plaisir ses pieds sur le béton, avant de s'y assoir sans aucune élégance, tandis qu'un petit bonhomme chauve courait vers elle :

« Vous étiez en mer ? Oh mon dieu, vous allez bien ? »

Patty hocha la tête, ne sachant si, à force d'avoir trop juré, sa voix ne s'était tout simplement pas envolée. Elle prit une grande inspiration, avant de se stopper net.

« Mon poisson ! »

La jeune femme délaissa le vieil homme sans plus de cérémonie avant de sauter sur le bateau et de s'engouffrer dans la cale. Cale qui était pleine d'eau et totalement saccagée.

« Non non non ! »

Elle entreprit de soulever les décombres, cherchant dans tout ce fatras son trésor. Elle poussa un cri de joie quand elle aperçut le frigo, avant de prendre conscience qu'il avait été tout bonnement écrasé par les autres objets présents dans la pièce. Elle souleva les caisses et ouvrit avec difficulté ce dernier.

Broyé. Son trésor, fabuleux trésor qui lui aurait valu la fortune – bon, peut-être un peu moins que ça – était tout simplement broyé. Patty poussa un gémissement.

« Tout ça pour rien ! »

Elle referma la glacière d'un coup sec – foutu garde-manger qui n'avait servi à rien – et de colère, attaqua férocement l'objet avant de se rendre compte qu'elle souffrait d'autant plus car désormais, ses orteils étaient atrocement douloureux. Remontant en grognant, elle rejoignit l'ancien, qui la fixait, ahuri par tout le bruit qu'il venait d'entendre et l'humeur manifestement épouvantable d'une si jeune femme, qui semblait revenir de loin, selon son point de vue.

« Heu, mademoiselle, vous allez bien ? »

« Un billet pour Blue Station, s'il vous plait.

- Cela vous fera 7000 berrys mademoiselle. »

Patty sortie sa bourse, qui était quasiment vide, en grimaçant. Le peu d'argent avec lequel elle était partie s'était rapidement épuisé et cela même si les habitants de Saint Poplart avaient été extrêmement généreux avec elle en apprenant ses malheurs. Elle paya avec un sourire crispé et se dirigea vers le quai indiqué, direction Waten Seven.

Deux jours avant, la jeune femme avait voulu retourner sur son île et oublier ce stupide hasard qui s'était défoulé sur elle sans aucune raison. Puis elle s'était rendue à l'évidence ; elle ne pouvait pas revenir à Awa, pas dans ces conditions. Pas de poisson, pas d'or, plus de bateau, des dettes à rembourser... Elle serait devenue la risée du village, la malchanceuse, celle qu'on pointait du doigt et où l'on était heureux de ne pas être comme elle – sans rire ! Oh non, elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle avait alors décidé de partir à la métropole aquatique, où elle espérait que Iceberg-san pourrait lui apporter son aide. Après tout, il la connaissait depuis longtemps – ce dernier venait souvent à Awa, bien qu'elle se demandait si c'était plus pour le commerce de bateaux de pêche qu'ils lui achetaient ou pour sa mère, qui semblait être merveilleusement à son goût. Peut-être pourrait-elle insister sur le fait que cette dernière lui en serait absolument reconnaissante s'il lui fournissait un de ses bateaux... Elle monta dans l'Umi Ressha, en espérant que le trajet ne serait pas trop long. Elle avait tout de même hâte de revoir l'homme à l'étrange chevelure bleu marine et les autres ingénieurs navals qui étaient tout simplement géniaux ainsi que l'île, qui était magnifique. De plus, elle n'avait pris ce train qu'une seule fois, et filer si vite sur l'eau était fantastique, bien qu'elle préférât tout de même un bon vieux bateau – sauf quand il y avait des tempêtes qui lui applatissaient ses poissons. Ah, il y avait quand même ce moment de perturbation, elle s'en souvenait, non loin de Shift Station, où un poisson géant, non, une grenouille, tentait tous les jours d'arrêter le passage du train, mais elle ne savait plus pourquoi. Une obscure histoire liée à la construction de la voie ferrée il lui semblait.

« Les voyageurs sont priés de s'assoir à leurs places respectives, une perturbation est à prévoir. Merci à vous, les contrôleurs de l'Umi Ressha s'excusent pour le dérangement occasionné. »

Quand on parlait du loup. Patty jeta un regard vers l'extérieur et se retint de pousser un cri digne d'une adolescente – ce qu'elle n'était plus bon sang, elle avait vingt ans ! En voyant l'énorme crapaud nager vers le train. Tiens d'ailleurs, il était assez surprenant de voir que la bête nageait en crawlant, elle ne pensait pas que les animaux le faisaient aussi – quoique, le monde où ils vivaient était tellement étrange... Elle regarda la grenouille s'approcher du train – par Roger, qu'elle était rapide ! Puis il y eut une forte secousse. Elle ricana quand elle vit un des agents du véhicule étalé de tout son long sur le sol, et tira la langue à la femme en face d'elle quand elle lui fit les grands yeux face à son comportement. Après tout, cela restait drôle, elle pouvait bien en rire un peu et tant pis si les gens étaient tellement coincés. Randle aurait été là, il n'aurait pas juste gloussé mais aurait fait tourner en ridicule le pauvre homme par ses railleries si singulières. Le train commença à ralentir, jusqu'à s'arrêter. _Shift Station_. Patty se souvenait que cet arrêt était totalement vide, que ce n'était juste qu'un point de surveillance tenue par une ivrogne et sa petite-fille. Oh, cela faisait bien cinq ans qu'elle n'était pas retournée sur l'île, préférant passer ses journées à pêcher son diner et lambiner sur son bateau que de naviguer constamment entre Water Seven, Saint Poplart, Pucci et San Faldo, avec qui son île natale faisait du commerce. Ils auraient pu avoir accès à l'Umi Ressha de leur île, cependant la fierté des pêcheurs d'Awa leur avait fait refuser. D'ailleurs, Patty avait toujours été d'accord sur ce point, d'autant plus que le bruit du train faisait fuir les poissons, mais si elle avait su qu'elle aurait perdu son poisson en naviguant, elle aurait sûrement fait signer une pétition avec tous les avantages d'avoir une station chez eux, se battant corps et âme pour l'avoir. Bon, elle exagérait un peu, surtout que la tranquillité de l'île venait du fait qu'il n'y avait que peu de tourisme – voir pas du tout.

Le train reparti, prenant de la vitesse, et Patty admira de nouveau la mer, qui était, en ce jour ensoleillé, superbe.

L'Umi Ressha arriva rapidement à bon port, si bien que la jeune femme se retrouva rapidement à louer un bull – un Yagara plus précisément – afin de longer tranquillement les canneaux et de rejoindre le chantier naval. Elle était toujours surprise de la convivialité des habitants de la métropole aquatique, mais il était vrai qu'avec les ingénieurs, ils ne pouvaient se sentir qu'en sécurité. Elle déboucha rapidement sur les quais et après avoir attaché son poisson-cheval, elle partit à la recherche de Iceberg-san. Arrivée devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment administratif – Le vieil homme était maire de la ville aussi – elle se dirigea vers un guichet.

« Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Iceberg-san s'il vous plaît. »

La femme de l'officine releva la tête en la jugeant froidement.

« Monsieur Iceberg ne reçoit pas d'inconnue dans son bureau. Avez-vous rendez-vous ? »

Patty leva les yeux au ciel en entendant cette mégère qui se permettait de la mépriser.

« Dites-lui que Patty est là, il viendra.

- Si je devais faire la même chose avec toutes les midinettes de votre genre qui viennent le voir, Iceberg-sama ne pourrait jamais travailler. Maintenant je vais vous demander de sortir. »

La pêcheuse souffla bruyamment. La groupie était plutôt cette abominable secrétaire qui se croyait tout permis. N'ayant plus la moindre envie d'être courtoise, elle se pencha vers cette gourgandine et lui lança :

« Écoutez, vous pensez ce que vous voulez, mais j'ai besoin de le voir. Et croyez-moi, quand il saura que vous ne m'avez pas laissé entrer, il ne sera pas content, pas content du tout, et vous vous mordrez les doigts quand vous n'aurez plus de travail. »

La femme blanchit, et Patty se dit que finalement, elle pouvait parfois impressionner les gens – non parce que avec Randle et les autres, elle n'avait aucun pouvoir d'intimidation, et quand elle essayait cela donnait lieu à une crise de fou rire et de hurlements, en bons mufles qu'ils étaient.

« Patty ! Maa, cesse donc de traumatiser mes employés, miss Catarine fait juste son travail.

- Iceberg ! »

La jeune femme se jeta dans ses bras avec un énorme sourire.

« Ça fait longtemps ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Maa oui... Toujours aussi bronzée dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici, je pensais que tu n'aimais pas quitter ton île ?

- Hum et bien c'est un peu compliqué, avoua-t-elle, crispée. Mais j'ai absolument besoin de toi.

- Maa... D'accord. »

Une ravissante femme, qui était arrivée avec l'homme s'approcha.

« Icerberg-san. Vous avez rendez-vous avec le maire de San Faldo dans 10 minutes, ensuite une conférence à l'esplanade Riburia et quand cela sera terminé, vous avez un dîner avec le directeur de l'usine de verre, au Chiza Hôtel.

- Maa, je vais plutôt profiter de la venue de la gamine...

- Très bien, j'annule tout. »

Patty éclata de rire.

« Je vois que tu es toujours aussi attaché à ton poste de maire !

- Maa, j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire...

- Dis, tu as une nouvelle secrétaire alors ?

- Maaa, cela fait cinq ans que Kalifa est ma secrétaire. Donc, que veux-tu ?

- Hum, et bien c'est un peu long à expliquer...

- J'ai tout mon temps quand il s'agit de la fille de Petra. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Oh bien, comme d'habitude.»

« Et donc voilà, tu sais tout. »

Patty, après lui avoir conté tous ses déboires, lui lança un regard plein d'espoir.

« Tu pourrais me prêter un navire alors ?

- Maa, je suppose que oui... Cependant, tu as conscience que chaque chose doit être payée ? »

La jeune femme eut un soupir.

« Je sais bien... Et je te jure que je te pairais dès que je pourrais ! »

L'homme éclata de rire.

« Allons gamine, je sais très bien comment ça marche... On promet mais on ne rembourse jamais ! Regarde Paulee ; les créanciers lui courent après depuis plusieurs années pour ses dettes de jeu, et il ne leur a jamais rendu un seul berry...

- Ah. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux, essayant de paraître innocente. Le contremaître était comme elle et aux yeux du maire ça n'avait pas l'air de lui réussir. Cependant elle n'eut pas à argumenter plus :

« Maa, si ça avait été une autre que toi, cela aurait été un non catégorique. Cependant, depuis le nombre d'années que je te connais, et ayant pu juger plusieurs fois de l'intégrité de ton village... Maa, je t'accorde ton bateau gamine.

- Vrai ?! Oh, merci le vieux ! S'écria-t-elle en s'empêchant de courir partout. T'es génial ! »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil.

« Tu es la fille de Petra, par procuration, je ne peux rien te refuser non plus... Mais si tu continues à m'appeler le vieux, tu pourrais éventuellement te retrouver avec une planche et des rames...

- Roger !

- Allez, je vais te montrer les bateaux que nous avons récemment construit pour ton village, je suis certain que tu trouveras ton bonheur... Paulee et Kaku, un des autres contremaîtres de Galley-la, les ont probablement déjà raboté... »

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la mairie et se dirigèrent vers le quai principal, en compagnie de la secrétaire, qui manifestement le surveillait de près, ayant probablement l'habitude de gérer cet homme aux sauts d'humeur généreux. Patty était soulagée de voir que finalement, cela n'avait pas été si difficile que ça de le convaincre – même si sa mère y était pour le moins pour beaucoup. En possédant de nouveau un bateau, elle pourrait ainsi continuer à naviguer, et espérer pouvoir revenir à son île comme elle l'avait prévue dès le départ, c'est-à-dire riche, car ayant vendu un gros poisson. Elle ne doutait pas de ses capacités de pêcheuse, et se savait assez patiente pour réussir à en pêcher des biens plus difficiles que ne pouvait le commun des mortels. Le seul problème était qu'il fallait s'aventurer loin, plus loin qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, car un poisson tel que celui qu'elle avait pêché ne se trouvait normalement pas dans cette partie de l'océan, mais bien plus proche des falaises de Red-Line. Elle devrait donc naviguer plus longtemps, et surtout espérer ne pas croiser de ces pirates sanguinaires qui avaient déjà accosté sur son île. Oh, elle n'était pas assez crédule pour avoir compris que les pirates n'étaient pas forcément des fous furieux sadiques, mais aussi des individus qui souhaitaient partir afin d'être libre – oh Patty comprenait cela, être en mer était la plus belle chose qui soit – et aussi de réaliser certains de leurs rêves. Ces gens-là avaient une certaine étique, et respectaient les habitants des villages, s'autorisant les soirées alcoolisées dont ils avaient le secret et autres décadences – bon, ce terme n'était pas approprié, elle n'était absolument pas quelqu'un qui ne buvait pas – volant quelques babioles de temps à autre, mais sans jamais piller et détruire le village. Ces personnes-là étaient marrantes et vous faisaient voir la vie d'un pirate comme étant une aventure parfaite. Oh, étant petite, elle avait voulu devenir pirate, mais c'était avant de s'apercevoir qu'il fallait qu'elle sache se battre – et pas contre des poissons, mais contre des humains! alors elle avait abandonné – sans trop de tristesse cependant, car c'était bien trop éprouvant pour elle. Au moins, pêcher alliait la flemme, la patience et l'action d'un moment qui ne durait pas éternellement, pas comme un combat entre deux équipages de pirates, ou en plus – misère – il était possible de mourir – par Roger, même si pêcher était difficile, il y avait tout de même moins de chances de clamser – où alors il fallait ne vraiment pas avoir de chance et tomber seul sur un roi des mers. Mais de toute manière les sea kings ne vivaient généralement que sur Calm Belt, et il était rare qu'ils partent ailleurs. Elle aurait été plus forte, pêcher un de ces poissons lui aurait apporté une grande richesse – et popularité – car certaines de leurs écailles étaient excessivement rares et prisées par la population noble qui aimaient collectionner tout un tas de chose et prêt à payer une fortune pour cela. Elle était d'accord, la peau de ces poissons était magnifique, mais leur chair était tout simplement sensationnelle et elle se souvenait encore de la seule fois où elle avait pu en manger. Mais de toute manière, très peu d'individus s'y tentaient – sauf certain cinglé – et elle ne connaissait que Randle qui avait réussi – oui, elle idolâtrait littéralement cette personne. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer pêcher ce genre de monstre – surtout qu'elle était seule. La seule chose qu'elle pourrait faire si elle en croisait un, c'était de fuir – Patty avait de bonnes compétences pour ce qui était de déguerpir. Dans tous les cas, elle devrait probablement aller loin, sauf si elle avait de la chance. Elle avait ouï dire que les îles derrière l'archipel Sabaody regroupaient de poissons assez prisés, elle irait peut-être tenter sa chance là-bas. Certains poissons valaient cher, parfois plus de 10 000 000 berrys, il lui suffisait d'en attraper ne serait-ce qu'un et elle aurait remboursé la totalité de ses dettes. Enfin, il lui faudrait tout de même un heureux hasard pour pêcher de nouveau un tel spécimen. De toute manière, elle ne retournerait pas à Awa si elle ne revenait pas riche. Elle tenait trop à sa fierté pour ça.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit les ingénieurs navals et les deux contremaîtres, qui travaillaient sur plusieurs petits navires.

« Par Roger... Ils sont magnifiques ! Ils sont du tonnerre ! »

Les bateaux venaient d'être polis et, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, celui de Randle à côté avait juste l'air d'un simple rafiot totalement has been.

« Yooo Patty ! Comment vas-tu ? »

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers Paulee.

« Bien mieux depuis que j'ai vu vos nouveaux bateaux ! Ils sont tous pour Awa ?

- Oui bien sûr ! On les a amélioré et regarde ce que Iceberg a inventé ; le processus ici va vous permettre de dérouler cet objet qui ainsi va pouvoir faire... Viens voir, que je t'explique ! »

Patty s'approcha, avide.

La jeune femme libéra le bull qui l'avait accompagné pendant une quinzaine de jours sur Water Seven dans l'enclos. La location de l'animal avait déjà été réglée et à présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à charger tous ses achats ainsi qu'à dire adieu aux ingénieurs de Gally-la, particulièrement à Iceberg, Paulee, et Kaku et Kalifa – qui malgré qu'elle soit très sérieuse et à cheval sur certaines règles, la côtoyer régulièrement faisait ressortir son caractère qui était bien plus différent de ce que l'on pouvait croire. Cette dernière avait beau avoir cinq ans de plus que Patty, elles s'en étaient très bien accommodées et les soirées passées à Water Seven avaient été ponctué par leurs beuglements ivres, accompagnées de Paulee, Kaku et tous les autres contremaîtres. L'ingénieur blond avait plusieurs fois essayé de l'entraîner dans le casino de la ville, mais sous les regards de Iceberg et Lucci – Lorsqu'il était en colère, le ventriloque pouvait vraiment faire peur – ils avaient rapidement renoncé à leur plan, ce qui leur avaient permis d'éviter de perdre des sommes d'argents conséquentes. Dans tous les cas, rester à la métropole aquatique lui avait permis de travailler dans un petit bar en tant que serveuse – car l'époque était aux aquas laguna et de nombreux touristes venaient assister à la plongée de la ville sous l'eau et les pirates restaient toujours présents, après tout les bateaux de Iceberg-san et des autres étaient excessivement demandés. Elle avait ainsi amassé un peu d'argent, de quoi s'acheter des vivres pour le voyage, quelques vêtements ainsi qu'un log-pose afin de continuer sa route. Son navire, qui avait été construit selon les plans pour les bateaux à destination d'Awa, avait rapidement été bâti et était désormais prêt à naviguer. Il était simple, rapide, et assez confortable pour qu'elle puisse y vivre sans aucun problème. Le pont était plutôt long et l'intérieur du bateau était composé d'une petite cuisine, une salle de bain et une chambre à coucher, ainsi que d'une cale, relativement conséquente – ce qui était important pour un pêcheur. Par ailleurs, elle était aussi allée acheter des appâts et une canne à pêche – la sienne avait été détruite lors de la tempête. Elle entreprit de rejoindre le quai principal à pied, marchant paisiblement le long des canaux. Ce fut assez rapide et à peu près calme – elle avait tout de même vu une sorte de pervers en slip de bain et aux cheveux bleu clair qui braillait dans tous les sens ; certaines personnes ici étaient décidément bien étranges. Elle remercia alors les ingénieurs, Kalifa et Iceberg-san – en lui promettant qu'elle lui revaudrait tout ça – et prit rapidement le large, si bien que la ville ne fut plus qu'en un instant un point dans l'horizon. Patty se sentit tout à coup euphorique ; si elle avait aimé être à Water Seven, rien n'était comparable à ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ; le plaisir de retourner sur la mer, seule sur un navire qui était fait pour elle et avec qui naviguer serait fantastique. Oh, il fallait l'avouer, prendre le large seule, après son « accident » l'intimidait peut-être un peu au début, mais après tout, voguer sur l'eau comportait bien des risques et puis elle y était de loin habituée. D'excellente humeur, elle s'assit sur le pont et sortit sa canne à pêche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2. Le Monstre, le Sauveur et la Miraculée.**

Misère. Le trajet avait plutôt bien commencé. Se retrouver avec des gens comme cela la perturbait grandement. Bien sûr, même si elle avait dit qu'ils pouvaient être sympathiques, elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulut naviguer avec eux – aussi court le trajet soit-il. Oh, peut-être avait-elle dit qu'elle voulait, quand elle était gamine, devenir un des leurs, mais par Roger c'était il y a longtemps et elle estimait qu'être proche d'eux, c'était être deux fois plus exposé à une mort certaine – d'un parce que la marine les chassait sans repos, de deux... Parce que c'était des pirates, tout simplement, et que pour eux l'aventure comportait des paramètres obscurs qu'elle n'avait jamais compris – dont le fait d'aimer les combats, ces choses de ce genre... Mais bon, pour le moment elle était en sécurité – bon sang, ils l'avaient sauvé ! - et par les couilles de Roger, le poisson était absolument succulent.

Une heure plus tôt :

Cela faisait huit jours qu'elle naviguait et tout se passait à merveille. Le temps avait été en grande partie clément et s'il y avait eu de la pluie et un orage, rien n'avait donné place à une tempête – et de toute manière le bateau était tellement solide que rien ne semblait pouvoir le faire plier. Ses journées s'étaient passées comme elle les aimait : elle lambinait une majeure partie de la matinée, aussi de l'après-midi et s'amusait de temps en temps à pêcher avec son harpon – elle avait déjà fait le plein pour la route avec ce qu'elle avait déjà attrapé. Les poissons étaient petits, peu intéressants sauf pour s'en nourrir et aucune de leur écaille n'avait retiré son attention. Et si elle finissait par s'ennuyer, elle se plongeait dans un des quelques livres qu'elle avait chapardé à Kalifa, même s'il s'agissait le plus souvent de ridicules histoires d'amour impossible, comme ces nombreux livres pour midinette – par Roger, non, elle n'était absolument pas captivée par ces récits absurdes. Il ne lui restait que deux jours de navigation afin d'arriver à bon port et commençait à se demander comment serait la prochaine île où elle accosterait. Après tout Water Seven était une île où beaucoup de gens passaient, et les différents chemins de Grand Line rejoignaient en bon nombre la métropole aquatique pour repartir dans différentes directions. Les champs magnétiques de la ville étaient en effet plus puissants que la normale et c'était pour cela que bon nombre de personnes y accostaient. Ainsi personne n'avait su prédire sur quelle île elle pouvait débarquer.

Et puis c'était là que tout était arrivé. Elle était tranquillement allongée sur le pont quand elle avait vu au loin un remous de la mer un peu trop fort pour être normal. En s'armant de son harpon, elle avait rapidement inspecté l'eau avec un mauvais pressentiment. L'animal dans l'eau, bien que très éloigné, avait l'air d'être énorme. Peut-être même que c'était un... Non pas possible, il ne pouvait pas y en avoir ici, c'était trop loin de Calm Belt ! Patty lâcha un rire quelque peu nerveux. Puis elle se mit à hurler. En effet, le spécimen était loin, mais tellement gigantesque qu'il avançait à une vitesse faramineuse. Et il fonçait droit sur elle. Et il s'agissait bien d'un roi des mers.

« Par les couilles de Roger, c'est pas possible ! Bordel ! »

Patty gémit et ferma les yeux. Bon sang, elle était trop jeune pour mourir ! Son aventure prendrait-elle fin aussi rapidement que ça ? Aussi ridiculement ? Elle n'avait jamais imaginé croiser un de ces monstres ici. Prenant une grande inspiration elle se campa sur ses jambes, son harpon dans les mains. Elle devait faire peine à voir car son arme tremblait misérablement dans ses mains et ses dents claquaient. En voyant l'énorme bête à moins de cinquante mètres d'elle, elle commença à beugler de peur.

« Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu me manges, et d'ailleurs, je suis certaine que ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais te nourrir si tu me mangeais ! Alors dégage et vas-t'en ! »

En pleurnichant, Patty se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle se jette dans l'eau, avant de se rappeler que ça ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Elle ferma les yeux en jurant de plus en plus fort, et commença à invoquer toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait – alors qu'elle n'y avait jamais cru ! Crispée, les yeux toujours clos, elle attendit le moment fatidique. Encore un peu.

À force d'attendre, elle entrouvrit un oeil avant de les ouvrir totalement, médusée. La monstrueuse bête flottait à la surface, manifestement totalement ruinée et probablement pas par les dieux qu'elle avait essayé d'implorer. Puis ses jambes décidèrent que c'était trop et elle s'étala misérablement sur le sol, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale, les yeux toujours fixés sur le roi des mers. Elle était sauvée. Et par Roger, elle n'avait même pas essayé de décamper ! Alors qu'elle était censée être une professionnelle en la matière ! Au lieu de cela, elle s'était retrouvée totalement figée de peur et n'avait même pas réussi à esquisser un geste. Et bon sang, le monstre s'était retrouvé à terre si facilement ! Qui pouvait bien faire une chose pareil ?

« Je crois que la demoiselle est morte de peur... »

Patty sursauta. À côté d'elle, sur son navire – comment ça sur _son_ navire ? Se tenait tout à coup un homme, qui rengainait tranquillement son arme, et non loin, un bateau.

« Bien sur que j'ai peur ! S'exclama-t-elle. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et si vous n'étiez pas intervenu... Brrr ! Bon sang, c'est pas passé loin ! »

Elle frissonna. L'individu lui lança un regard inexpressif et lui demanda :

« Que fait une si jeune femme seule sur les mers ? »

Patty prit une grande inspiration et se releva, prudente, mais non sans se sentir atrocement soulagée. Cette personne était peut-être un monstre elle aussi pour avoir tué une bestiole d'une telle taille, mais au moins elle, elle ne voulait pas le manger.

« Je suis pêcheuse. Il est bien normal que j'arpente les mers... »

L'homme eut un ricanement moqueur.

« Eh bien, mademoiselle la pêcheuse, si vous voulez continuer à naviguer, il va falloir être un peu plus courageuse... »

Patty serra les dents, mais décida que sa fierté pouvait attendre quelques instants. À en juger le navire qui se tenait au côté du sien – mais comment était-il arrivé si vite près d'elle ? - ces gens-là se dirigeaient aussi vers l'île où elle allait. Elle en fut convaincue quand elle vit le log-pose accroché au poignet de l'individu, qui pointait dans la même direction que le sien et cela ne serait peut-être pas une mauvaise idée si elle n'y allait pas seule, après ce qu'il venait de se passer...

« La bête était énorme. Je n'en avais jamais vu de si grosse. Je ne suis pas une combattante et je n'aurais rien pu faire avec mon harpon.

- Certes. » acquiesça l'homme.

Patty s'approcha de ce dernier et lui tendit la main.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé. Par les couilles de Roger, heureusement que vous étiez là ! »

L'individu regarda longuement sa main, si bien que Patty se demanda s'il allait la saisir – elle avait déjà assez honte comme ça, qu'il n'en rajoute pas ! mais il finit par le faire, avec un sourire en coin. Puis il leva la tête vers son navire, qui venait de rattraper celui de Patty.

« Hoy ! Bepo, Sachi, Penguin ! Ramassez le poisson ! »

Plusieurs têtes apparurent, beuglant des paroles que Patty ne comprit pas – ils avaient l'air de se disputer – puis elle vit le roi des mers se faire rapidement trancher en morceaux puis remonter sur le navire. En quelques instants, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de la bête. Estomaquée et curieuse, elle demanda :

« Vous allez le manger ? Enfin oui, bien sûr, cela paraît évident... »

L'homme lui lança un regard impénétrable.

« Et ne saviez-vous donc pas miss, que ces eaux sont réputées pour contenir ces poissons ? Il fit une pause. Bien sûr, vous n'étiez pas au courant, ajouta-t-il en observant l'expression de son visage. L'île où vous allez, Gokana, est réputée pour en être entourée.

- Mais comment ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait que sur Calm Belt...

- Les villageois de l'île ont fait importer quelques rois des mers afin d'être protégés des pirates. »

Patty prit une inspiration et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était certain, elle n'irait pas sur l'île sans leur aide.

« Je vous dois la vie. Je m'appelle Patty. Et vous ? »

L'homme la dévisagea et haussa très légèrement les épaules, l'air de dire que tout cela n'avait aucune importance.

« Trafalgar Law. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, le nom lui évoquant vaguement quelque chose, mais elle ne souvenait quoi. Puis elle lui demanda de but en blanc :

« Dites, vous croyez que je peux vous suivre jusqu'à l'île ? Si j'en recroise un, je ne pourrais absolument rien faire et j'ai vraiment envie d'arriver vivante là-bas. »

L'homme, qui au final n'avait pas l'air d'être beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle – cinq ans tout au plus – n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un d'autre prenait la parole :

« Hoy Captain', prenons là avec nous, elle a vraiment pas l'air méchante ! »

Puis Patty vit avec stupeur un ours la regarder et dire à celui qui venait de parler, qu'il ne disait cela que parce qu'elle n'était qu'une femme. L'homme, qui portait une combinaison blanche et un chapeau bleu s'écria que c'était peut-être le cas, mais que de toute façon ils n'auraient laissé personne au milieu de l'eau de cette manière et elle observa avec de plus en plus d'étonnement l'ours blanc se pencher vers l'autre personne et s'excusant, penaud. Elle se tourna vers ledit capitaine, qui était toujours sur son petit navire. Ce dernier soupira discrètement et baissa les yeux vers elle.

« Accordé, miss Patty.

- Super ! La jeune femme eut un sourire. Merci. »

Il détourna la tête en acquiesçant discrètement.

« Captain' ! Venez, le poisson est cuit ! Hoy, Sachi, ne mange pas si vite ! »

l'homme se prépara à sauter.

« Hey ! Patty attendit que l'homme se tourne de nouveau vers elle. Dites, ce serait possible de manger un bout avec vous ? Le roi des mers c'est tellement bon...

- Venez, fit-il en soupirant. »

La jeune femme sauta sur l'occasion pour amarrer rapidement son bateau au leur, puis elle marcha sur le pont du bateau et rejoignit les individus qui l'avaient sauvé. La chair du poisson avait déjà été cuite et le fumé qui s'en dégageait était absolument délicieux. Patty eut un sourire ; manger un poisson comme cela était rare et valait mieux en profiter lorsqu'on en avait un sous la main. Elle se dirigea vers les individus qui l'avaient sauvé et se rendit compte de quelque chose :

« Hey mais vous êtes des pirates ! »

Il y eut un silence où les hommes la regardèrent, consternés. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Dis donc, c'est que tu es perspicace toi ! Tu sais que c'est normalement la première chose que l'on remarque ?

- Oui, bon... Patty se frotta l'arrière du crâne, embarrassée. Disons que je pensais plus à sauver ma peau...

- Eh bien, mademoiselle Patty, fit une voix derrière elle, bienvenue sur le bateau des Heart Pirates. »

Et voilà donc comment elle s'était retrouvée dans leur navire. Elle avait rapidement ignoré le fait qu'ils étaient des pirates – Ils étaient plutôt sympathiques, malgré le fait qu'ils riaient souvent d'elle au vu de sa minable et inexistante prestation face au monstre marin.

Patty avait englouti un nombre impressionnant de plats, faisant s'esclaffer l'équipage une nouvelle fois, avant de leur expliquer qu'elle, elle n'était pas un monstre et que manger un tel poisson était excessivement rare. L'ours blanc lui avait alors dit qu'il ne fallait pas forcément être un monstre pour en manger – manifestement, il ne comprenait pas l'ironie – et deux des membres de l'équipage lui avaient hurlé dessus en lui disant de ne pas tout prendre au premier degré.

Elle avait donc fait la connaissance de Trafalgar Law, le capitaine – il avait l'air quelque peu taciturne et ne se prêtait pas vraiment aux chamailleries des autres – de l'ours, Bepo – Patty en avait fait tomber son assiette – par Roger, quel blasphème – quand elle avait vu qu'il parlait, vraiment, et il s'était répandu en excuses, elle ne savait pourquoi. Les deux hommes qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à sermonner l'ours blanc étaient Sachi et Penguin, celui qui avait fait frire le roi des mers était Pako, le cuisinier et les deux autres membres, qui avaient l'air de faire office de musiciens, jouant avec une sorte de luth et avec ce qui ressemblait à une cithare, se prénommaient Dambal et Jasen. L'équipage devait venir de North Blue, car leurs étranges combinaisons paraissaient chaudes et les chapeaux qu'ils portaient recouvraient la majeure partie de leur visage et étaient pour la plupart faits de fourrure. Le chapeau du capitaine, bien que différent au niveau de la forme, semblait être fait de la même matière. En somme, ils étaient plutôt accueillants et Patty était bien heureuse d'être tombée sur des personnes comme eux – d'autant plus que beaucoup auraient tout simplement pris la fuite et elle n'était pas certaine que d'autre l'aurait sauvé, bien que dans leur cas, il s'agissait plus de manger que d'aider réellement une demoiselle en détresse. Dans tous les cas, elle devait au capitaine sa vie, et elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire en contrepartie. Une vie ne se remboursait pas par n'importe quoi et elle n'imaginait pas essayer de le protéger – par Roger, cela paraissait tellement absurde ! Elle s'était de plus souvenue pourquoi le visage de Law ne lui semblait pas inconnu ; il était un des pirates qui, en ce moment, se faisait connaître rapidement par sa puissance, elle avait déjà vu l'affiche de recherche le concernant. Et sa prime devait avoisiner les 40 000 000 de berrys, ce qui était tout simplement énorme. Patty poussa un soupir. À Awa, les gens étaient peut-être des gros rustres et sauvages sans vergogne, mais quelques coutumes perduraient depuis longtemps. Ainsi, quand l'honneur d'un des habitants était remis en cause, il était important de tout faire pour le réhabiliter. Et quand un inconnu vous sauvait, votre fierté était tout simplement anéantie, peu importe à quel point vous étiez soulagé d'être vivant. Celle de Patty était depuis quelque temps déjà mise à mal, mais là, elle touchait le fond. Rembourser une dette de vie à un pirate... Qui plus est, un pirate vraisemblablement de plus en plus connu et évidemment redoutable ! Par les couilles de Roger, elle était tout simplement dans une putain d'impasse. Oh et puis, valait mieux ne pas se lamenter pour le moment, elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard.

La journée passa vite, et Patty appréciait plutôt le fait d'être avec ces pirates – bon sang, leur cave était remplie de vin et de rhum absolument délicieux, et la soirée était arrivée plus vite que prévue, avec elle un léger relent d'ivresse et d'alanguissement, probablement dû au fait que ces bandits s'étaient monumentalement fichus d'elle lorsqu'elle leur avait conté ses misères – Ils avaient été sans pitié pour elle, ça c'était certain. Puis, fatiguée par les événements, la jeune femme avait décidé de repartir sur son petit navire – toujours attaché au leur – afin de dormir tranquillement. Oh et bon sang, elle y repensait, la musique de North Blue était absolument magnifique comparée à celle qu'elle pouvait entendre dans son village – à dire vrai, les habitants d'Awa n'étaient pas non plus faits pour jouer d'un instrument et s'ils en avaient un sous la main, il finissait promptement écrasé sur la tête de quelqu'un d'autre et jamais le son d'un des appareils musicaux n'était entendu. Alors pour une fois pouvoir profiter de mélodies différentes des chansons paillardes était plutôt agréable.

Quand Patty se réveilla le lendemain, elle s'habilla hâtivement et munit de sa canne à pêche et de son harpon entrepris d'attraper quelques poissons pour ses nouveaux compagnons de route. Elle lambinait ainsi tranquillement sur le pont – les menus fretin regorgeaient par ici, c'était un jeu d'enfant de les capturer – quand elle vit un new co – l'oiseau marin qui apportait le journal à qui le voulait. Elle lança un cri pour attirer son attention et lui jeta une pièce en échange de la presse de Grand line. Elle se rassit confortablement et entreprit de lire le quotidien, avant de se figer.

En effet, les pirates au chapeau de paille venaient d'abattre un des shichibukaï, Crocodile, suite à sa tentative de prise de contrôle sur Alabasta, le royaume du désert, en créant une organisation criminelle nommée Baraque Works. Ainsi, les primes du capitaine de l'équipage, Mugiwara no Luffy ainsi que son second, Roronoa Zoro étaient tout simplement stupéfiantes ; Elles atteignaient 100 000 000 et 60 000 000 de berrys. Patty secoua la tête de consternation, ayant des difficultés à imaginer une prime aussi élevée. Elle poussa un soupir avant de s'immobiliser de nouveau. Ce n'était pas les seuls pour qui la prime avait augmenté. Effectivement, celle du capitaine des hearts pirates venait de passer à 80 000 000 et Bepo 60 000 000 de berrys. Alors cet ours savait combattre ? Par Roger, quelle importance ? Elle se trouvait en réalité dans un équipage très recherché par la marine, au vu de combien leur prime venait d'augmenter. Patty eut un frisson. Ils étaient balèzes, ça c'était certain. Selon la marine leur manière de combattre était considérée comme absolument abominable et bon nombre de soldats se retrouvaient, après avoir été en contact avec l'équipage des Hearts, avec d'effrayantes malformations. Le journal montrait des photographies des marins concernés et en effet le résultat n'était pas beau à voir ; ces derniers possédaient des jambes à la place des bras, certains deux têtes, parfois deux torses les uns sur les autres... Par Roger, quel était donc ce pouvoir du diable ? Patty secoua la tête ; bien évidemment, cette capacité devait être issue d'un fruit du démon et il n'aurait pas été étonnant qu'un capitaine pirate en possède un.

Patty sursauta quand elle entendit un bruit, qui provenait du grand navire. Empochant son journal et ses poissons, elle sauta sur ce dernier.

« Salut Patty ! Bien dormi ? »

Il s'agissait de Pako. Ce dernier lui souriait gentiment, manifestement de bonne humeur. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit son butin.

« Merci ! Dis donc, tu en as attrapé un bon nombre !

- Oui, ils sont plutôt nombreux ici. Je suppose que les monstres marins ont besoin de nourriture pour survivre ici... »

Le jeune homme éclata de rire.

« Probablement oui ! Tiens, si tu as un peu de temps, je ne serais pas contre un peu d'aide, j'ai des vrais goinfres à nourrir, et c'est pas forcément reposant... »

Patty le suivit dans la cuisine. Le pirate ne paraissait pas plus âgé qu'elle et il semblait heureux de cuisiner, sifflotant gaiement tout en vidant les poissons. Ils en vidèrent ainsi une quinzaine avant qu'il ne mette les derniers restants dans ce qui semblait être une chambre froide. L'odeur qui se propagea sur tout le bateau quand il commença à les cuire réveilla certain des membres de l'équipage, dont l'ours blanc, qui se jeta d'un trait sur les poissons, les engloutissant un à un avec une rapidité hors du commun, sous les regards désabusés de Pako et de Dambal, et celui médusé de Patty. Le cuisinier lui donna un coup de spatule sur la tête – assez violemment, Patty n'aurait pas aimé être à sa place mais bon, un ours devait avoir le crâne dur après tout.

« Hoy Bepo ! Laisses-en pour les autres ! »

L'ours sembla tout à coup se réveiller et releva la tête, penaud.

« Désolé... »

Dambal leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et s'assit au côté de Patty.

« Alors gamine, bien dormi ? »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, continuant de mâcher sa nourriture.

« Dites, commença-t-elle quand elle eut fini, la dernière île où vous étiez, c'était Nabura non ?

- C'est exact. Pourquoi ? »

Patty sortit le journal de sa poche, ainsi que les primes avant de les étaler sur la table.

« Apparemment la marine n'a pas trop apprécié ce que vous y avez fait.

- Oh ! S'exclama Bepo, ma prime a tant augmenté que ça ?

- Et moi, soupira Dambal, je reste encore un pauvre pirate dont la prime est condamnée à rester à 25 000 000 de berrys...

- Heu... Ce n'est pas si grave que ça non ?

- Crois-moi gamine, fit l'homme en riant, c'est bien plus amusant de se battre quand les hommes qui se mesurent à toi sont à ton niveau, plutôt que des petites frappes sans intérêt !

- Ah et c'est pour ça que vous êtes bien des pirates, rétorqua Patty. Combattre, c'est tout ce qui compte pour vous. »

Les pirates s'esclaffèrent.

« C'est amusant de se battre tu sais ?

- Je préfère de loin pêcher des poissons, c'est nettement plus inoffensif.

- Sauf quand il s'agit de roi des mers ! »

Ils pouffèrent en voyant la mine de la jeune femme, désabusée. Dambal alluma une cigarette, avant de se faire jeter hors de la salle par le cuisinier, tandis que Sachi, Jasen et le capitaine entraient.

« Hoy Captain', votre prime a augmenté ! S'écria l'ours. Elle fait 80 000 000 maintenant ! Et la mienne 60 000 000 ! »

Trafalgar se saisit des fiches où les récompenses étaient inscrites, tandis que Sachi grommelait à propos de sa prime, qui n'avait même pas augmenté d'un berry.

« Eh bien, la marine n'a pas perdu de temps... »

Il eut un mince sourire et se tourna vers ses hommes.

« Les gars, salua-t-il, miss Patty... »

Cette dernière hocha la tête, quelque peu mal à l'aise. Par Roger, si Bepo lui paraissait inoffensif – dans la mesure du possible hein, il était tout de même un pirate – Trafalgar Law était tout de même impressionnant et mine de rien, sa posture, sa manière de parler en imposait pas mal. Bah, de toute manière il ne lui ferait rien, et lui avait à priori plutôt donné sa protection, alors elle n'avait probablement pas à s'en faire.

« Hoy, monsieur le capitaine, commença-t-elle, je peux vous poser une question ? »

L'homme se tourna vers elle, impénétrable, et la fixa en silence. Patty se sentit tout à coup un peu comme un tanuki au milieu d'indigènes.

« Hum... La jeune femme toussota, vous avez un fruit du démon non ? Pour faire tout ça. »

Elle désigna d'un vague signe de main le journal.

« C'est exact, confirma Trafalgar. J'ai mangé le fruit Ope Ope no Mi.

- Huuum... considéra la jeune fille. Le fruit de l'opération ?

- Approximativement, oui. »

Voyant que l'homme n'en dirait pas plus – il n'était définitivement pas très loquace, elle décida de changer de sujet.

« Nous allons bientôt arriver sur l'île non ? Le vent souffle bien, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'on y soit avant midi...

- C'est ce qu'il me semble aussi, approuva l'homme. Vous serez ainsi libre de vaquer à vos occupations...

- Hum... Patty grimaça. Je te dois la vie, ne l'oublie pas.

- Oui ? »

Les pirates la regardèrent avec incompréhension.

« Ce n'est plutôt pas à toi de dire ça ? demanda Bepo. Tu lui es redevable non ?

- Oui, c'est certain. Mais disons que... La jeune femme réfléchit un instant. Chez nous, il est important de respecter certaines lois, commença-t-elle. L'une d'elles est de toujours être redevable envers la personne qui l'a aidé, jusqu'à réparation. »

- Le principe d'une dette de vie en somme... résuma Trafalgar. Donc tu me demandes comment faire pour que tu ne me sois plus redevable ? »

Une lueur d'intérêt brulait dans ses yeux. Patty acquiesça, pensive.

« Et si tu ne peux remplir tes obligations ?

- Eh bien... La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Cela implique que je ne pourrais rien faire... Mais jamais je ne retournerais chez moi. Ne pas respecter ses engagements est avilissant, sur mon île, l'honneur est bien trop important. Je suppose que j'essayerais de te suivre partout afin de te sauver la vie. Même si cela paraît totalement fou. »

Les pirates ricanèrent.

« Tu préfèrerais donc mourir plutôt que de ne pas le faire, c'est cela, miss ?

- Bien sûr, s'exclama Patty, indignée. Notre fierté est tout pour nous. Si elle est bafouée, on ne vaut plus rien. Enfin, se reprit-elle, tout dépend toujours de la cause. Mais là, je suis vivante grâce à toi, alors c'est vraiment important.

- Très bien. Le capitaine semblait pensif. Je présume que tout cela prendra du temps. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de ton aide pour rester vivant. »

Le ton était légèrement moqueur et les autres pirates présent souriaient. Patty se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Les gens ignoraient la dimension de leurs dettes et combien leur honneur était primordial pour eux.

« Je conçois cependant le fait que tu veuilles régler ça – Patty releva la tête, surprise – mais je ne pense pas qu'en disant que cette redevance est annulée tu pourras repartir. Mais si tu veux me sauver un jour la vie, miss, il va falloir devenir un peu plus forte.

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que c'est un sacré dilemme pour moi. Par les couilles de Roger, gémit-elle en mettant sa tête dans ses bras. Je n'aurais jamais dû quitter mon île... »

* * *

><p>Fin du chapitre deux !<p>

Cette fiction me tient à cœur mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres écrits (bien qu'un scénario plutôt avancé) et j'ai quelques autres histoires qui me demandent aussi du temps.

Je vous remercie d'avoir lu, à bientôt les poneys !


End file.
